Give me Hope
by Silver-Eyed-Rukia
Summary: If you are indebted to a person you admire and love, it becomes a gift instead of a curse.


**Give me Hope  
**

by

_Silver-Eyed Rukia_

**Rated:** T

**Summary:** If you are indebted to a person you admire and love, it becomes a gift instead of a curse.

**Pairing:** Erza x Lucy

**Note:** This will be a Two-Shot, so for anyone interested I suggest a "follow" or something like that. I hope you'll enjoy the story. Also, please read the author's note at the end of the story, thank you.

* * *

_Dedicated to my love_

* * *

I woke to the mind numbing pain that seemed to course through my entire being, starting from my legs and spreading through the rest of my body from there on out. A light breeze swept over me as I realized that all I could see was blackness. Something soft and warm touched my cheek and I flinched, trying to find the strength to open my eyes. The smell of burnt flesh and oil suddenly filled my nose, as if something had pulled open the curtain of sweet ignorance that had seemed to linger over me. My eyes snapped open and I took a startled breath, eyes darting from left to right, up and down.

I saw blue, so much blue. The sky, I assumed. I wasn't quite sure, my mind didn't seem to be working like it should be, but I paid it no heed as my eyes finally settled on something right next to me.

A girl. Blonde hair, brown eyes. I had never seen her before, yet she seemed so familiar. There was something about her that I couldn't quite put my finger on. She moved when she saw that I had opened my eyes and she smiled, leaning over me and casting a shadow on my body. She didn't say anything as she removed her hand from my cheek and I immediately missed the warmth. I tried to open my mouth, say something, as a jolt of pain shot through me.

A scream filled the air, raspy and hollow. I recognized it as my own, remembering my own voice, yet it seemed so strange to my own ears. The girl pushed me back onto whatever I was lying on as I tried to sit up, wanting nothing more than to shake off the horrible pain that was tormenting me. Her hand came up again, tilting my head slightly towards her.

"Don't move, you are hurt."

The sound of my own blood filled my ears, pounding with every shaky breath I took. She gently lowered me to the ground and I closed my eyes for a bit before opening them again, trying to remember what had happened.

Nothing.

My mouth opened but refused to speak. Frustrated I made a noise of discomfort, trying to ignore the pain that seemed to increase with every heartbeat.

"You had an accident", the girl said as she brushed a few strands of hair out of my face, as if sensing my frustration of not knowing what was going on. "You wanted to turn left when someone took your right of way."

She stopped talking when she saw that everything seemed to come back to me.

I had been on my way back from getting lunch at my favourite diner. As always I had been riding my bike, seeing that it was nice outside.

I closed my eyes yet again as the last few seconds played over and over in my head, how the car sped towards me, leaving me no way to escape. Another breeze swept over me and I opened my eyes as the hand that was still placed on my cheek starting shaking slightly. The girl had goosebumps all over and only now I noticed that she was just wearing a thin top and a pair of hotpants.

"Your jacket...", I managed to whisper, my voice still hoarse and raspy. The girl smiled down at me and shook her head.

"Don't worry, it serves a better purpose now."

I followed her eyes down to my legs, but before I saw what she was looking at she had brought up my face with her hand yet again.

"You shouldn't look at that."

I nodded absently, my mind still foggy from the pain and the impact. Only now I realized that I wasn't wearing my helmet anymore, but I let it go. I could always buy a new one.

"What's your name?"

She seemed startled for a bit before she answered.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

The name sounded familiar, just like the girl herself, but I still couldn't figure out why.

"My name is-"

She interrupted me with a bright smile and a slight shake of her head.

"I know your name, Gunnery Sergeant Erza Scarlet. You are the woman who brought back my brother from Iraq."

It dawned on me as the girl spoke those words and I felt tears threatening to fall from my eyes as it all came back to me: the fight to protect the village from the terrorists, our loss and our capture and in the end, our victory due to one man.

I lifted my left hand, seeing that I couldn't move my right, and placed it on her cheek as I fought back my tears. It was bloody and bruised, pieces of loose skin dangling from it but she didn't seem to mind as she continued to smile down at me.

"He was a good man", I managed to choke out before another wave of pain took my breath away. I could hear sirens in the distance. I was starting to get dizzy and cold, violent shivers rocking my body. My right hand was completely numb, I could barely feel anything below my waist and it felt like my left leg was completely shattered.

"Yes, he was", Lucy said and placed my hand gently on my stomach. "He never regreted joining the Marine Corps, he was proud to fight for his country. And he was proud that he had such a great mentor, Gunnery Sergeant."

The sound of screeching tires barely reached my ears as I started to fade out of consiousness. I couldn't move my lips anymore, couldn't speak. Every breath was harder to take than the one before. I watched the blonde beauty lean over my body once again and felt her soft, warm lips on my own before she got up and saluted.

"Semper Fi."

I smiled as the medics heaved my body onto a stretcher. I wasn't in pain anymore, everything was blissfully numb. As they carried me into the ambulance I caught sight of my left leg. Or more like, where my left leg should have been. The impact must have torn it off, but a blue jeans-jacket was tightly wrapped around the gaping wound, preventing the blood from escaping it.

My eyelids slid close, my breathing slowed. A constant, high-pitched noise filled my ears but I barely heard it. With the last amount of strength I could muster I lifted my left hand and placed it over my heart. The shouts of the medics faded into silence as the doors of the ambulance closed with a finality that failed to sink in as I took my last, shuddering breath.

"Semper Fi."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

First of all: It makes me happy to see so many people reading and liking my stories. The amount of favourites and follows I get are insane, at least in my opinion. But even though people really like to favourite and follow my stories, just very few take the time to actually leave their thoughts about it behind in the form of a review. And then, when I get a review that simply says "Continue" or even stuff like "This is on hiatus" I get pissed. YOU have no right to declare any of my stories as "on hiatus". I know that I haven't been updating a lot. Some of my stories have gone without an update for years. I am trying my best to update, but bear in mind that I also have a life. I have hobbies, friends and school. I also have a girlfriend, which by the way is the most incredible girl-, okay, stopping about that now.

But really. I appreciate the sentiment, I appreaciate that you people like my stuff enough to want an update, but in the end it's up to me. And lately I haven't had much time to write, and most of all, no inspiration. If you want to know about any of my stories, leave a (nice and insightful) review or send me a message on FF or on facebook. Just look for SilverEyedRukia and you should find me.

Now, thanks for reading all of this, I truly appreciate it.

**PS:** This will have a happy end, just letting you know.

**Phrase of the Day**

_And for a moment, it made the world stand still  
_

"We own the Night" by Lady Antebellum_  
_

**If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


End file.
